Sanara Denara Une légende ?
by inokiba454
Summary: Sanara Denara, l'élue, une aventure l'attent pour rencontrer des personne,qui eux se posse pas mal de question a sont sujet et quelque petite cachoterie dans son dos devras la faire dévoiler tout son histoire la fanfic se passe avec tout les couple normal
1. Chapter 1

**Juste pour vous faire connaître mes personnages je vais vous les decrires comme cela se seraplus simple pendant votre lecture... ! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Description

Sanara Denara (personnage principal)

Sanara a les cheveux noirs qui descendent jusqu'aux épaules. Ils sont naturellement frisés, sauf sa petite franche qui est aplatie pour donner dustyle à ses cheveux. Elle a de beaux yeux mauves salis. De plus, lorsqu'elle applique une fine couche de crayon noir, le mauve ressort et c'est énormément joli. La jeuneninja a une poitrine assez prononcer pour son âge qui s'approximative de quinze ans. Depuis qu'elle est née, Sanara a un gros tatou qui fait le tour de son ventre jusqu'au dos. Son caractère laisse à désirer, mais elle reste toujours calme. Elle craque pour les animaux, et peut être leur maître.

Niveau combat, c'est la meilleure. Elle contrôle l'eau, lesable, le feu, la terre, le temps, les esprits. D'ailleurs, son meilleur ami est unesprit. Elle peut contrôler ses techniques seulement par la pensée.

Kiro Ichigo (autre personnage)

Physiquement, Kiro a les cheveux bruns et de beaux yeux bleus. Avec ses cheveux en bataille et son allure décontractée, il a tout pour attirer les jeunes célibataires. Le jeuneninja est très musclé et panique avec un rien. Il va avoir seize ans dans quelques petits mois. Kiro est un grand coureur de jupons en plus d'être prince de Therapo, le village de l'Au-delà –ou bien, plus communément parlant, le village des Esprits-. Il dresse des loups, mais pas n'importe quels, les esprits du loup comme fais le clan Ichigo depuis leur début.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu. Laisser un petitreview et si vous n'avez pas aimé dites-moi pourquoi... !**

**Merci !**


	2. L'arrivée à Suna !

Sanara Denara

Sanara Denara

Chapitre 2

L'arrivée a Suna !

Sanara se sentait seule à force d'être abandonnée par tout le monde. Elle devait l'admettre; elle n' était pas faite pour ce monde! Mais pourquoi? Personne ne le savait. Cette question lui fit penser à son seul ami qui croit en elle, Geoish. (1) Il la regardait pensif. Elle fit comme tous le monde et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« Ça va? Tu as l'air bizarre!

— Oui euh...Non tout va bien c'est que je me demandais... balbutia-t-il »

Sanara soupira. Lorsque Geoish commençait sa phrase comme cela, elle avait déjà hâte à sa fin. Le bavard finissait sa phrase, avec peu de mots, mais qui voulait tout dire.

«…si je n'étais pas mort, serais-je ici, avec toi?»

Sanara répondit sans parler, elle était très surprise de cette question. On comprenait ce regard qui voulait dire « Si tu aurais voulu être ici avec moi. ».

Le silence fut très long, jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

Sanara était partie à Suna, car elle était bien fatiguée de son village natal, elle voulait se refaire une vie, voir des personnes qui ne savait pas, qui elle était.

Ils arrivèrent devant une pancarte où y était inscrit « Bienvenue à Suna! », juste en regardant plus loin, elle sourit. On n'y voyait rien de rien. Elle arrêta le temps.

« Du sable? s'interrogea la jeune adolescente. On devra faire attention, si une tempête de sable arrive sur Geoish, on verra sa silhouette... ... J'ai le goût de barbe à papa! »

Puis elle remit le temps à son mode normal

« Je veux une barbe à papa! déclara Sanara »

Ils allèrent dans un marché puis s'achetèrent de la barbe à papa. Les deux s'arrêtèrent dans un parc pour la déguster. Ils poursuivirent leur route. En passant dans une allée, trois jeunes passèrent et firent tomber Geoish, qui pour eux était invisible. Il avait très mal au pied.

Sanara se fâcha et cria

«Hey ! Vous pourriez faire attention! On ne fonce pas dans les gens comme ça!»

En essayant de relever son ami, elle réalisa qu'elle est la seule à le voir. Oups!

« Mais tu es folle ou quoi! Il n'y avait personne! Si tu veux te battre tu n'avais qu'à demander! s'emporta une jeune blonde, nommée, Temari.»

Gaara et Kankuro soupirèrent.

« Ça vaut pas la peine je peux te battre les yeux fermés! répliqua sèchement Sanara.

— C'est ça ouais! se moqua la blonde.»

Sanara ferma ses yeux, souffla quelques mots qu'on n'aurait pu comprendre.

Temari se trouvait dans un arbre qui venait de pousser sous ses pieds. Elle était stupéfaite.

« Je veux que tu te battes sans blessures ni attaques seulement en leçon! s'écria la jeune aux yeux mauves.»

Temari sortit son éventail. Elle provoqua une énorme bourrasque de vent, non tranchant, non propulsant seulement un coup de vent pour lui montrer qu'elle était capable de se battre contre elle. Le vent atteignit Sanara, son chandail se souleva et on y vit son tatou. Gaara réalisa qu'elle était l'élue.

« Temari tu dois arrêter le combat tu n'as aucune chance! Même moi je n'ai aucune chance... C'est L'ÉLUE!! s'écria Gaara.»

Temari abandonna et alla voir Sanara. Elle la dévisagea, fit le tour de son corps pour bien la regarder puis prit la parole.

« L'élue hein? Pas très combattante en vrai!»

Geoish était perturbé. Elle avait passé pour une folle seulement pour lui. C'était un beau geste, mais, très risqué pour Sanara.

(1) Se prononce comme il s'écrit


End file.
